


Lotiff one shot collection

by Sandersoddity



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersoddity/pseuds/Sandersoddity
Summary: I'm most likely be the only one to ship this pair, but if you end up shipping them and see this you welcome
Relationships: lola/tiff
Kudos: 4





	Lotiff one shot collection

I'm gonna post this chapter just to save it for when i actually a oneshot


End file.
